A Chance Encounter
by flowerpower71
Summary: The story of how Kid, Liz and Patty meet my OC's.


**Just a random drabble of how my OC's meet Kid, Liz and Patty. ^^**

 **Soul Eater belongs to someone who is not me**

 **Ruka and Takumi belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

It all started out as a normal day. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty had been assigned on another mission to go out and capture some Kishan souls. After some searching, the trail lead them to an abandoned mansion. It wasn't long after entering the mansion that the trio found themselves outnumbered by Kishans and if that wasn't bad enough...

"This is terrible! There's an odd number of Kishans!"

"Now's really not the time, Kid." Liz warned as she, her sister and Kid were being cornered.

"Of coarse its the time! It's an abomination! It's asymmetrical!" the young Grim Reaper ranted.

Liz rolled her eyes and was about to retort but was cut off as the Kishans began to move even closer, forcing Kid back against the wall. He held up the Thompson sisters in their gun forms and shot at the evil creatures but the bullets were useless. The Kishan in front raised its clawed hand and prepared to strike...

SLASH!

Blood spurted and the Kishan fell down dead. Death the Kid blinked and looked upwards. He, Liz and Patty were fairly surprised to see a young girl around their age with bright violet colored eyes, and black hair with two blonde streaks. Her outfit consisted of a green shirt underneath a blue jacket and a black and gray plaid skirt. Brown leather combat boots were laced upon her feet and a gray and pink barrette was clipped on the right side of her head. A black, spiked choker was wrapped around her neck while a longer silver skull necklace hung from her neck. Six small silver hoop earrings were in both of her ears, three in each ear, and in her hand she gripped a sword.

The girl smirked. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"Oh yes please~!" Patty cheered.

"Just in time!" Liz sighed with relief.

The girl just grinned at them before turning around and beginning to fight off the Kishans. Kid blinked a few times before he snapped out of it a began shooting. With the two of them combined, it only took a few minutes for them to kill off all the Kishans.

Once the battle was over, Kid tossed the two guns he held in his hands. The guns froze in midair and began to glow before changing shape and turning into Liz and Patty.

"Hehehehe~! Oh thanks so much for the help!" Patty giggled as she suddenly ran forward and glomped the new girl, catching her off guard.

"Yeah, you really saved our butts." Liz nodded.

"It was nothing." The girl smiled and patted Patty on the head.

"So what's your deal?" Kid asked walking over. "Are you a meister?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm Ruka and this is my weapon, Takumi."

She suddenly tossed the sword aside and just like what happened with Liz and patty a few moments ago, the sword froze in midair and began to glow and shift shape. Once the glowing and shifting ceased, there stood a tall boy with cold looking black eyes and long electric blue hair tied back in a ponytail. His outfit consisted of black pants, black shoes and a black shirt with a white shirt underneath. A small skull necklace wrapped around his neck and a brown belt went across his shoulders. A long deep scar marred his right cheek and in his left ear hung a single dangly skull earring.

"Hey." Takumi mumbled waving slightly, still holding his bored expression.

The Shinigami however, narrowed his golden eyes and stared directly at the skull earring hanging from Takumi's ear. "It's uneven."

"What's uneven?" Ruka asked curiously.

Kid raised his hand and pointed an accusatory finger at the sword weapon. "He is! He only has one earring instead of two! It's not symmetrical!"

Takumi blinked a bit, caught off guard and deadpanning. "Are you serious right now?"

"Unfortunately." Liz sighed. "Kid's got a bit of OCD when it comes to things being symmetrical."

Takumi meanwhile scowled and approached the young reaper, towering over him by about a foot. "You wanna talk about things being even, what about your hair? Three stripes on one side and none on the other? Doesn't seem very "symmetrical" to me."

Kid paled considerably and then, much to Takumi and Ruka's surprise, instead of fighting back, he instead threw himself onto the ground and began pounding his fist onto the ground and sobbing.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE! TERRIBLE, USELESS, ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Takumi shrugged. "Okay." He began to glow and then morphed into his sword form.

"Knock it off already!" Ruka scoled, smacking her weapon away. She looked down at the still wallowing in self pity Kid and bent down next to him, getting on her knees. "Hey now come on, don't talk like that. I think your hair looks cool like that."

Kid paused mid sob and slowly moved his head up and looked at her, tear resting in the corners of his eye.s "Really?" he sniffed.

"Really, really." Ruka smiled.

Kid blinked his golden yellow eyes before standing and straightening his clothes. "Well thank you, Ruka."

"He sure recovered fast." Liz commented to Patty.

"So can we know the names of the people we saved?" Ruka asked looking at the trio while Takumi morphed back to human form.

"My name's Death the Kid." Kid introduced himself.

"And my names Patty and this is my big sister Liz." Patty introduced, grinning widely.

"Hey." Liz waved.

"Nice to meet you." Takumi nodded. "Well, most of you. " he added, sending a glare at Kid. Kid glared back.

"Ah. So you're Lord Death's son?" Ruka asked tilting her head to the side. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"Is that so?" Kid asked smiling. SUrely it was all good things she had heard.

""Yeah. You're the kid who arrived three hours late on the first day."

Kid instantly deflated like a balloon.

"Yeah, not exactly the best first day of school..." Liz mumbled rubbing her neck.

"Got it. Sensitive subject." Ruka smiled sheepishly.

"But that's okay!" Patty suddenly yelled, bouncing up and down a little bit. "He made it through!"

"Right." Ruka giggled.

"So are you two students at the Academy?" Kid asked trying to get the subject off his less than spectacular first day of school.

Ruka nodded. "Yeah. Takumi and I just started today...funny I don't remember seeing you three there."

"Well Kid made us five hours later so..." Liz trailed off.

"It's not my fault!" Kid huffed crossing his arms.

""Yes it is! You keep obsessing over those picture frames!" Liz countered.

"So I'm assuming this is a regular thing with him? Takumi asked.

"It's the only way to maintain order." Kid replied glaring at the blue haired boy.

"Let's hope he never sees your room then, Takumi. Ruka joked.

Takumi shrugged. "It's chaotically organized."

"There's no such thing." Kid deadanned.

"Says you." Takumi huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trust me, you don't want to fight him on this." Liz warned stepping between the two males before their fight could escalate. "It will get nowhere for any of us."

"You'll have to forgive him." Ruka smiled nervously. "Takumi can be kind of a grump sometimes."

"So I've noticed." Kid said dryly.

"I'm not grumpy. I just speak my mind." Takumi defended.

"Well since this mission is complete, shall we head back?" Kid turned to Ruka and smiled at her politely. "You're welcome to join us."

The purple eyed meister grinned. "We'd like that. Thanks!"

"Well lets get going then." Liz announced.

"Kay~!" Patty sang and the group began to leave.

"HOLD IT!"

The guns, sword and meister all froze and looked back. Kid stuck his hands in his pockets and walked forward, standing between Patty and Ruka. "Okay we can go."

"Why did you stop us?" Ruka asked.

"Easy. Takumi and Liz are the tallest and are standing on either side of you and Patty. With me in the middle we're all lined up nice and symmetrical."

"..."

"Ruka, can I cut him?"

"No Takumi."

And thus the five of them finally started their leave. The beginnings of a beautiful friendship in the works.


End file.
